Prefiero este tren
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Hoy el tren bala iba lleno, pero aún así, podía verlo entre la gente con su habitual mirada dorada brillante. Suspiró bajito al ver a aquel rubio alto... Kuroko podía asegurar que aquellas novelas románticas que propagaban el amor como si fuese un flechazo de Cupido no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Por ello, siempre tomaba ese tren, aunque fuera una ruta más larga...


**Espero les guste esta pequeña aportación al fandom Kikuro n.n**

Hoy el tren bala iba lleno, por lo que no hubo necesidad de sacar su libro para fingir; hoy podía verlo entre la gente con su habitual mirada dorada brillante y su sonrisa que lo hacía parecer aún más hermoso de lo que el chico ya era; pero esta vez era distinto, ahora que no había mujer alguna que lo acompañare, su hermosa mirada brillante y su sonrisa se debían al ver el paisaje del recorrido del tren. Dejó de contemplarlo y volteó a ver el mismo paisaje, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el atardecer era hermoso.

Lo vio bajar del tren bala, era fácil distinguirlo entre el tumulto de gente pues el rubio era muy alto para la altura de cualquier hombre japonés, una característica más de las tantas que lo habían enamorado. En cierta parte culpaba a tantos libros que leía, en donde el protagonista de todas las novelas siempre tenía que ser alto, o muy bien parecido, rubio o con labios rosados, pestañas largas… pero jamás pensó encontrar a alguien con dichas características, todas incluidas. Desvió la vista de la ventana cuando el joven se adentró en la estación y el tren siguió su ruta.

Suspiró bajito al ver que una chica se sentó justo en sus piernas por error y del susto de darse cuenta que alguien estaba ya sentado allí, dio un pequeño chillido que lo molestó pero le prestó poca importancia, acepto las disculpas y siguió viendo ahora la ventana que quedaba atrás de él. Eso le hacía recordar y volver a la realidad, en realidad el chico tenía tan poca presencia que se parecía a un fantasma, y cuando el tren se llenaba, como había sucedido ese día, no era de extrañar que lo empujaran de más o se sentaran en donde él estaba; pero no le importaba y seguía tomando aquella ruta, ya que así podía contemplar la sonrisa de aquel chico desconocido.

Hace un mes Kuroko Tetsuya había tomado el tren bala pues el tren subterráneo estaba en reconstrucción, ese día había visto a un hermoso rubio y desde entonces se vio a sí mismo eligiendo ese tren aunque le doblara el tiempo para llegar a su casa, pero valía la pena con tal de ver a aquel chico del cual no conocía su nombre, pero aún así sentía que lo quería.

Sería tonto decir que fue amor a primera vista, porque probablemente había un muy buen número de mujeres que dirían lo mismo al ver por primera vez a aquel rubio alto; pero Kuroko podía asegurar que; aquellas novelas románticas que propagaban el amor como si fuese un flechazo de Cupido, no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al siquiera pensar en ese chico como su primer amor; no había otra explicación para la necesidad constante de siquiera poder verlo aunque fuera de lejos.

Por ello, todos los días se había visto a sí mismo tomando ése tren a la misma hora, viendo cómo el chico lidiaba con mujeres que lo acompañaban casi todos los días. El rubio era popular, y él, un simple chico sin siquiera suficiente presencia para que alguien lo notara, era obvio que jamás lo notaría. Algunas veces el rubio volteaba a donde él se encontraba, posiblemente porque se sentía observado, pero el peliceleste entonces usaba su misdirección y desaparecía entre la gente o simplemente subía su libro hacia su cabeza para que el hermoso chico no notara su nerviosismo y el calor intenso en sus mejillas.

Un día el tren iba no muy lleno y como siempre Kuroko buscó con la mirada al rubio, esta vez estaba dormido en un asiento y había justo un asiento vacío a la par de él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se sentó en aquel lugar vacío y sacó su libro para esconder su rostro sonrojado; a penas sus hombros se tocaban pero Tetsuya sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y eso que el rubio estaba dormido… tragó en seco y lo volteó a ver. Sus facciones eran aún más hermosas; no sabía su nombre… pero sabía muy bien lo que sentía, ya después de dos meses de tomar aquel tren, no había forma de pensar que no estaba enamorado. Se levantó del asiento y le pidió a una chica que despertara al rubio, de lo contrario perdería su parada; después de ello se fue al siguiente vagón; así, si la mujer decía algo de más, el rubio no sabría quien en verdad lo había despertado.

Hoy llovía, tres meses habían pasado desde la primera vez que había visto al joven rubio… hoy el cargaba una expresión de tristeza, parecía querer llorar y como si aquello fuere contagioso, Tetsuya bajo también la guardia y se quedó viendo al chico, ahora él también se sentía triste, como si la tristeza del otro también fuere suya; ver que su sol estaba marchito, había resquebrajado su corazón. Hoy llevaba una pequeña cartita en sus manos, no muy adornada como las que hacían las chicas pero igual de pesada en sentimientos, la había protegido a toda costa de la lluvia; pero hoy no se la iba a dar.

Los días lluviosos siguieron pasando y la actitud del alto rubio mejoró, pero aún así Kuroko no se había atrevido a darle la cartita que llevaba todos los días, con el tiempo incluso se iba mentalizando en quedársela él y no darla jamás; si se ponía a pensarlo bien, el chico se notaba a leguas que era heterosexual, por lo que seguro tomaría como asqueroso recibir una carta de amor de un hombre; además él no era guapo, ni modelo, ni mucho menos siquiera de esas personas que son recordadas de rostro y no de nombre, él era invisible para el resto del mundo y por supuesto aquello incluía a aquel hombre de sus sueños. Un pequeñísimo nudo se hizo en su garganta, cada vez que se ponía a pensar en aquello simplemente le invadía una tristeza enorme que cada vez lo hacía sentir más invisible…

Pero… ¿qué podía perder?, tal vez así dejaba ir un sueño imposible, tal vez así se quitaba la duda de si lo odiaría, tal vez, solo tal vez… se aferraría más a la esperanza que él, aunque sea por curiosidad quisiera conocerlo. Se armó de valor y entre el tumulto de gente caminó hasta colocarse atrás de chico que ahora en comparación él se sentía tan bajito como una chica; tuvo un impulso de tocar su espalda para dársela, pero no se atrevió; en cambio, como había planeado desde un principio, la deslizó suavemente por el bolsillo de su pantalón. " _Hola, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, se qué no me conoces pero tomo el tren contigo todos los días…_

Ese día llovía y la gente deseaba bajar rápido para no mojarse, Kuroko volteó a ver como siempre, cómo el rubio bajaba y extendía su sombrilla transparente para dirigirse hacia dentro de la estación; pero ahora sus ojos celestinos se concentraron en cómo la carta, cuyas palabras había escogido cuidadosamente, caía del bolsillo del pantalón del rubio y quedaba tirada en medio de la gente que caminaba. El tren comenzó a caminar y los ojitos ahora cristalinos de Kuroko parecían querer igualar a la lluvia que caía incesantemente. _…me gustas; mucho, aunque no te conozca del todo. Perdona por ser tan abrupto al redactar estas líneas pero necesitaba decírtelo; no te pido que correspondas mis sentimientos, solo quería que los supieras."_

Hoy debatía entre subirse al tren que lo llevaba directo hacia su casa o tomar el que hacía ver al protagonista de sus novelas. Pensaba en tomar su carta perdida como una señal de que era inútil siquiera confesársele a alguien imposible para él, pero su corazón palpitaba desbocado de solo pensar en abandonar ese sentimiento que tanto calor había emanado en su corazón, que le había hecho ver el mundo si quiera un poco más rosado de lo que realmente era, que lo había hecho sonreír sin razón aparente y que alguna vez le dio esperanzas de pensar que aquellas novelas se podían hacer realidad.

Optó por escuchar su corazón; empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, ese día seguía lloviendo y por tanto la gente quería llegar mucho más pronto a sus casas por lo que la estación estaba completamente abarrotada; sin embargo, su falta de presencia le sirvió para pasar entre tanta gente y así llegar hasta el tren, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron las puertas cerrándose y justamente el rubio había sido la última persona en subir quedando de frente a las puertas y contemplando a Kuroko. Se quedó estático, su amor platónico lo estaba viendo de frente con una expresión de sorpresa que luego cambió por una sonrisa… el hermoso chico le estaba sonriendo.

Kuroko se quedo ido, bajo la lluvia mientras el tren comenzaba a caminar y veía al chico alejarse pero sin despegar la mirada de él, una pequeña sonrisa y una mano que se levantaba para decir adiós fue lo único que pudo ver Kuroko antes de contemplar el tren marcharse. Sus piernas no dieron para más y cayó sentado en el suelo mientras a un par de metros atrás toda la gente se resguardaba de la lluvia en la estación. ¿Le había sonreído?... le había sonreído, y Kuroko no lo podía creer, por un momento pensó que tal vez si lo había reconocido después de cuatro meses viajando en el mismo tren junto a él, pero no creía que aquello era posible si a penas sus compañeros de clase lo recordaban; tal vez había sido solo por casualidad, pero sea como fuese Tetsuya a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia y haber perdido el tren, tenía una sonrisa igual de brillante que la que mostraba el rubio siempre.

Hoy el tren de la ruta 412 de Chiyoda se estrelló por daños en las vías del tren debido a tanta lluvia; se reportan de 550 pasajeros; 448 muertos y 52 heridos. Kuroko perdió una parte de él ese día. No sabía su nombre, nunca lo supo. Había intentado saber el paradero del chico pero sin un nombre y sin ser pariente, ni el hospital ni la morgue le podían dar información alguna.

Las vías se habían reconstruido y el tren con aquella ruta había vuelto a funcionar, pero Kuroko ya no veía al rubio, los pasajeros del tren a esa hora habían diezmado pero aún así seguían siendo muchos, y todos los días Kuroko seguía subiendo ese tren, buscando entre la gente una cabellera rubia que día con día se convencía que ya no la volvería a ver por allí.

La temporada de lluvia se había ido, el sol volvía a salir en todo su resplandor y la luz del atardecer que siempre miraba el chico de cabellera dorada se colaba por los ventanales de aquel tren; pero Kuroko no se atrevía a ver ese atardecer, ése único momento en que aquella persona sonreía naturalmente, como cuando lo había visto aquella tarde lluviosa; no sabía cuántos días o si eran meses los que habían pasado desde aquel día, había perdido la cuenta; pero aún así, seguía tomando ese tren, de pie por la acumulación de gente, con una de sus novelas en mano pero ahora ya no veía a ningún lado, ya sabía que él no estaría allí.

—¿Kuroko Tetsuya?— frunció el ceño dudoso y posó su vista frente a quien lo llamaba. Dejó caer su libro.

Un chico alto, de hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos miel lo veían fijamente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salía ni una palabra, sus ojos celestes no podían quitar la vista de aquella persona que creyó jamás volvería a ver, aunque ahora la contemplaba borrosa por el cúmulo de lágrimas que dejaba resbalar, sintiendo aquel característico nudo en la garganta y su corazón volver a latir vivo y cadenciosamente como antes, cuando lo veía de lejos. —Me llamo Kise Ryota y…— el chico con el brazo roto calló al sentir cómo Kuroko lo abrazaba comenzando a hipar y a mojar la playera que cargaba, se quedó un momento sorprendido, viendo cómo el pequeño lloraba un poco más audiblemente tapando sus sollozos en aquel abrazo efusivo que le había dado.

Su corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba y atinó a abrazarlo de vuelta; una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, no podía estar más agradecido con el hombre que le dio la carta del peliceleste argumentando que se le había caído del bolsillo, porque al parecer, sí eran ciertos los sentimientos del chico que seguía llorando. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que aquel pequeño peliceleste había aparecido en ese tren, esa hermosa mirada azul cielo era definitivamente algo que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Sus ojos dorados también amenazaron con llorar, sin haber conocido al peliceleste, desde que no se habían vuelto a ver lo había extrañado; desde que había leído aquella carta se había decidido a decirle aquel pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho al apenas haberlo visto por primera vez en el tren; así que se despegó levemente de Kuroko y bajó su rostro hacia el oído del ojiceleste que aún sollozaba.

—Tú también me gustas, mucho— Tal vez era algo apresurado, no lo sabía en realidad, pero aún así quiso hacerlo, por lo que habiéndole dicho esas palabras y sintiendo al peliceleste temblar entre sus brazos, volvió a inclinarse levemente hacia él rosando sus labios con los del contrario en un corto beso que en seguida fue profundizado por el menor.

Hace cuatro meses Kise Ryota había tomado el tren bala pues el tren subterráneo estaba en reconstrucción, ese día había visto a un hermoso peliceleste y desde entonces se vio a sí mismo eligiendo ese tren aunque le doblara el tiempo para llegar a su casa, pero valía la pena con tal de ver a aquel chico del cual no conocía su nombre, pero aún así sentía que lo quería.

 **Y qué tal?, creo que soy incapaz de escribir finales tristes así que espero de veras les haya gustado como quedó el final :3 con terrones de azúcar para variar xD**

 **Por cierto, no sé si se noto pero se parece un poco a la canción de Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, de allí saque la idea, n.n**

 **See you! ¿Review?**


End file.
